


The Blonde Princess

by booobbypooh



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booobbypooh/pseuds/booobbypooh





	

_Year 2017..._

 

 

_A massive wave hit a big ship under such stormy weather, which caused the ship to capsize horribly. The ship slowly sinked into the sea before another huge waves came to fully destroy the ship in heavy sea._

_\---_

_A backview of a blonde long-haired lady, in a white long gown was seen in a blurry sight as she gracefully sat on a chair in front of a gigantic mirror, which was not an ordinary mirror._

_"Show me what happened to the ship now," she said before the mirror showed her the view of the ship sinking into the sea._

_Her lips curved into a small smile before she murmured, "Give another blast of waves to the ship, so it will wreck."_

_Then, a new rouge waves hit the ship and it wrecked as she wanted. She smiled again and felt amused hearing the screaming voices from the people on the ship._

_"Let's see what happen. I wonder how are you going to handle this, little prince?" She smiled her gorgeous smile, "Show me how you are going to save your people. I anticipate it, little prince."_

 

Crown Prince Jiwon opens his eyes in shock from the dream he had. He looks around and realizes that he is in his own bedroom. He sighs, he keeps having the same dreams everytime he sleeps and it is getting worrisome at some points. It makes him curious about the identity of the mysterious blonde lady in the white gown. It's frustrating because he only can see her backview and a small glimpse of her smiling lips which enticed him for some reasons.

"Little prince..." He remembers the lady from the dream kept saying the word _little prince_ , it gets him wonder if she was referring to him, but he shakes his head since the lady talked in a classic tone.  _That's mean, she must be from Goryeo era or Joseon or something._

"It can't be me, right?" He asked himself, "But if it's not me, why do I keep getting this horrifying dream?"

He sighs again and sits up to pour a glass of water as he is feeling his throat getting dry.

While drinking, he remembered again about the sinking ship he saw from the dream.  _But it feels familiar. That ship._

Suddenly, his phone rings loudly, giving him a jolt. He sighs for the nth time and curses whoever that called him at this late night.

But seeing the caller's name, his anger subsides immediately. He smiles as he answers the call, "Doctor Kim?"

"Hey, hello," the doctor greets from another line, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I need to see you to talk about some matters regarding your father."

His smile falters a bit at the mention of his father.

"Is it...something bad?" He asks, sounding quite timidly.

A brief silence fills the air around the conversation before the doctor answers in a firm tone, "You will know when we meet later."

Jiwon can feel his heart already shaking in fear of what he is going to hear or know.

"So, I'm asking to know when will I be able to meet you?" The doctor asks again.

"Tomorrow morning. You can have breakfast with us, Doctor," he says in a friendly way toward the doctor who is around his age.

"If it is fine, okay, I will come tomorrow morning to the royal residence."

The phonecall ends and Jiwon realizes that he might hear some bad news tomorrow. He lies down back on the bed as his mind goes to the dream that he always had.

Deciding to brush it aside, he sternly tells himself, "No, the dream doesn't mean anything. Forget it. Forget it. Forget it."

 

After the breakfast, Jiwon and the doctor go into the reading room and sit together at one of the tables there. The doctor takes out a stack of papers from his briefcase and shows it to the prince.

"This is the result of the recent diagnosis of your father," he says when Jiwon scans the diagnosis report.

"He doesn't have much time left," the doctor tells him with a cautious tone, not wanting Jiwon to break down in front of him, "His health is getting worse."

The prince bit his lower lip anxiously. He can never imagine living without his father. He doesn't know if he will be able to live without his father who raised him up all by himself without a mother or wife by his side. 

"Is there no more ways that my father can be cured?"

"I'm sorry," the doctor answers shortly as he adjusts his spectacles.

Jiwon gives back the report to the doctor, "Thank you anyway, Doctor Kim."

"You're most welcome."

With that saying, the doctor gets up, preparing to leave. The prince weakly looks up when the doctor bows to him before leaving the royal residence. Jiwon stares at the beautiful backview of the doctor in the black suit until he loses the sight of the doctor.

He sighs helplessly, "What should I do? How should I tell that punk Suhyun about this?" He ruffles his hair frustratedly in agony.

 

 

"Oppa," Princess Suhyun pokes her brother's shoulder playfully before he turned around with his furrowed eyebrows and annoyed expression on his face, "What again?"

Suhyun giggles, "I can't sleep. Let's go to Dad and listen to his fairytale stories... I miss listening to it... It's been awhile, right?"

Crown Prince Jiwon sighs, "How old are you already, Su? Stop bothering Dad and go back into your room. I'm sleepy."

Suhyun frowns cutely, "I'm not bothering Dad~"

"Whatever," Jiwon replies and opens his room's door.

When Jiwon is about to enter his room, Suhyun mutters, instantly halting her brother's steps, "You also know Dad doesn't has much time left."

Jiwon turns around back, "Suhyun..."

"I heard your conversation with Doctor Kim this morning," The sister's eyes get teary, "I just want to spend more time with Dad and go back to the time when we were still small, when Dad always tell us stories, when Dad always pets our head to put us to sleep... I miss them all. And I want Dad to have beautiful memories with us. Dad needs us during this time, don't you think so?"

Jiwon sighs as he finally nods and Suhyun cheers excitedly, dragging her brother happily to their father's room. 

 

 

"Hm, fairytale?" The father looks at his children with a fond smile.

"Yes!" Suhyun answers and hugs her father's arm on the bed with Jiwon on the other side who also smiles feeling his father's arm softly placed around his shoulder.

"I have one," his father says, "But it is a real story."

"Real story?" Suhyun asks and cheerfully claps her hands, "That's even better!"

Jiwon beams at the sight of his eager sister and closes his eyes to enjoy his father's warmth that he misses so much.

"It's actually a mystery about a prince and a stunning princess living in an island," the King starts.

"What do you mean it's a mystery?" Suhyun asks with her attention fully fixed on her father.

"Because the princess is said to be immortal and the prince..." The King halts, as something seems to be disturbing his mind, making Jiwon to finally look up at his father, "Dad?"

The King forces out a smile at Jiwon and caresses his hair before continuing the story, "The...the prince... Disappeared in the end. It remains a mystery as to whether he is dead or what."

"So tragic," Suhyun comments with a frown, "But why would he disappear?"

The King looks at Suhyun and kisses her forehead, "I will begin the story now."

The King takes a deep breath.

"Long long time ago. There was a prince who went for a journey across the sea in order to find a princess who was rumored to be able to cure any kind of diseases. With just a soft touch."

"That's cool!" Suhyun exclaims excitedly.

Jiwon closes his eyes, deciding to just sleep as he is so freaking sleepy, without him knowing why. His eyelids are just so heavy and his body is getting weary. Not like he did anything heavy that day. So, he wonders why is he getting so exhausted and weak?

"In the morning, the weather was so beautiful. It seemed like a good sign that everything would be smooth. The King and The Prince had a nice feeling about the journey. Thinking that nothing would happen, the King sent his Princess as well to accompany her brother in the journey, so that he wouldn't feel lonely."

Suhyun furrows her eyebrows when her father stops again.

"Why did you stop?"

The King giggles when he points at Jiwon who is already sleeping soundly in his father's arms. Suhyun also joins The King in laughing at the Crown Prince who is already sent to the dreamland.

A dreamland.


End file.
